


【星昴】以父之名-25

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [25]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 这样的日子从星史郎受伤的盛夏一直持续到小区里开始飘落叶的深秋。男人恢复了每天去警局上班的日子，不知道残疾的身体是否还能活跃在一线，他没问对方也就不会特意说；而他则呆在家里，如果不是不吃午饭星史郎会生气，他甚至连客厅都不会去。发呆占据了他大部分时间，许是久不与人接触的缘故，他感觉自己的记忆越来越差，甚至就连北都，都仿佛被遗落在了遥不可及的深渊里。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 6





	【星昴】以父之名-25

**Author's Note:**

> *一个日常过度章，每次写这两只的日常都会爆字数，他们就算呆在一起什么都不做都很sex！

【25】

日子如流水一般过，平淡规矩得仿佛上好弦的发条钟，每天沿着预设轨迹，滴答着走过，一步也不会错。  
那些掩藏在平静表面下的，已经腐朽流脓的真相，却一直虎视眈眈着，谋划着要在什么时候跳出来，只消轻轻撕开一个小口子，便可置人于万劫不复之地。

看似无聊却也难得糊涂的日常里，他努力做一些自己能做的事，努力变得更乖不给对方添麻烦。  
慢慢地，似乎也变得可以接受那只残缺的眼。

比如三餐饮食。  
有必要提一句，他到现在依然无法自如地摊平煎蛋。

“晚餐想吃什么？”早上出门前，昴流正专心给星史郎系衬衫扣子，便听到男人在头顶的询问。  
“嗯……”他停顿了手里动作，略思索了一会儿，歪着脑袋建议道，“鱼？” 据说吃鱼对眼睛好。  
“鱼啊……”星史郎似乎想起了什么，攥住他停在扣子上的手，拉到嘴边，轻吻了一下， “你还没回答我，我和北都的厨艺谁更好呢。”  
“诶？”这有什么比较意义吗？他为男人的小动作而触动，靠在对方身上蹭了蹭，没有回答这个问题。  
“唔，你不记得了。”男人微俯下身，让两人能够平视，“在你以前那个公寓，我问过你一次。”他慢慢回忆起来。  
现在的生活太过幸福，那些被独自留在阴仄屋子里只能抱紧膝盖熬过孤独的日子，遥远的仿佛是上辈子一样。  
“北都对昴流来说，是不可替代的存在吧？”男人弯着腰在他头上揉搓了两把，有些颓败地叹口气，后面的音节轻得便如同是自言自语，“嘛，这也是没办法的事啊…… ”他正跪在地上给男人换鞋子，所以也就很自然的错过了这句话。比如睡前活动。嗯，不涉及到性的那部分。晚饭后，星史郎不忙的时候，他们就会窝在沙发里看电视。  
昴流喜欢枕在星史郎腿上，或者靠在对方肩头；而男人则通常会把手环过他脖子或者蹂躏他的头发，以一种绝对占有的姿态。  
说幸福，其实也是最普通不过的任何一对情侣间都会做的事。

八点档的肥皂剧，瓢泼的大雨是导演用来渲染气氛的惯常手法，出轨回头的男人跪在雨里祈求发妻的原谅，嘴里一遍遍说着我爱你。  
剧情进行到最高潮，星史郎却显得有些厌烦。昴流发现他脸色有些不好看，拿着遥控器小心翼翼地询问，“不喜欢的话我们可以换个台。”  
“你不是每晚都在追这个剧吗？”男人把准备坐起来的人重新按回自己身上，“快大结局了吧。”“嗯。”其实他根本不在意这个剧的结局，他甚至连昨晚看过的剧情都记不住。他在乎的只也是在这个人怀里，不做爱不交谈，只感受彼此气息，安静地做同一件事的感觉。“那就追完呗，剧情虽然垃圾……”男人换了个更舒服的姿势抱着他，“但做事还是要有始有终。”  
追个肥皂剧都要说教，昴流在心里悄悄抗议，嘴上却极乖巧地嗯了一声。

在液晶屏里的雨声几乎盖过人声的时候，女主角歇斯底里的控诉也快到尾声。  
为什么能有人把“爱”这个字如此轻巧的挂在嘴边呢？他听着已经轮到男主角开始的深情表白有些恍然。  
“星史郎，我……”他鼓足勇气。 “嗯？”男人把视线从电视画面移到青年脸上，手法娴熟地顺着他剧烈起伏的胸口。“我……”我爱你。不行。  
无论如何都不行。  
无法坦率地说出，仿佛是最后的底牌。  
一旦掷出，前方是万劫不复的深渊还是柳暗花明的桃源，就全凭对方心情了。  
但就算攥紧了最后一张牌，真的就回得了头吗？  
不得而知。  
比如家务日常。  
他现在已经包揽了除了做饭之外的所有家务。  
“昴流，你偶尔也该出去走走。”男人在某个周末对着正在整理烘干衣服的青年建议道。  
也不知道是谁之前毫不讲理地下了禁足令，昴流暂停了一下手里的工作，若有所思地看着正在沙发上看文件的男人，对这个提议不置可否。  
“不是让你走远，小区附近转转。”星史郎倒是没忘，他把手里那叠A4纸重新塞回文件袋里。忽然又想起什么好玩的事一样，他笑着说，“你不知道，我前天下班的时候，楼上小姑娘还问我能不能给你做新娘呢。”  
我当然不知道，昴流在心里说，他已经有些时日没有跟雌性生物讲过话了。  
“说起来，你这个年纪也正是最受女性欢迎的时候啊。”男人不知道何时走了过来，从背后抱住他的腰，下巴搭在他肩上，感叹着岁月不饶人，“倒是我越来越老了。”  
“没有……”虽然肩上突然负重，但他没有避开也没有停下手里动作。  
“嗯？”男人越过他脖子探过头来，“你刚刚说什么了吗？”  
“我说，”昴流把最后一件衬衫叠好，摞在衣堆上面，“我没有觉得你老。”  
“真高兴你这么说。”男人笑出声，掰着手指数给他看，“唔，但我都快三十五了。”  
“三十三，”昴流纠正他，“过完今年生日也才三十四。”  
“你倒是记得清楚，”星史郎在他额头上亲了一口，“说到今年生日啊……”  
之后的音节便消失在两个人的热吻里。

这样的日子从星史郎受伤的盛夏一直持续到小区里开始飘落叶的深秋。  
男人恢复了每天去警局上班的日子，不知道残疾的身体是否还能活跃在一线，他没问对方也就不会特意说；而他则呆在家里，如果不是不吃午饭星史郎会生气，他甚至连客厅都不会去。  
发呆占据了他大部分时间，许是久不与人接触的缘故，他感觉自己的记忆越来越差，甚至就连北都，都仿佛被遗落在了遥不可及的深渊里。

直到那一天，他惯例趴在窗边，任由纷乱的记忆包裹自己。  
被一首尖锐的乐曲声拉回现实时，用了至少一分钟他才意识到那是自己的手机，已经太久没有人联系自己了。他有些恍惚，已经忘记这个电子产品除了看时间之外还有别的用途。“诶，婚礼？”他按照电话对面人的指令打开邮箱，才发现，原来神威给自己发了好多封邮件，是自己一直没有登录所以还都是未读状态。点开最近一封，入眼就是一副巨大的婚纱照。穿西装打领结的男孩明明尚未成年却故意做出一副成熟稳重的样子，这让他看起来有些不自在；而他手臂里挽着的女孩，一袭纯白的婚纱，笑容很灿烂，然而厚重的妆底也掩盖不了她眼底的虚弱。  
这个孩子怕是活不久了。

他想跟星史郎说这件事，但恰逢对方在晚间该回家的时间也打了电话回来，说是因为突然出现的紧急事态要出差几天，还特别叮嘱他记得点外卖来吃，票据要收好，自己回来会检查。  
也只好等男人回来再告诉他。

他在确认参加的按钮上按下鼠标，回了准新郎的邮件。

——请你们幸福。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
